Carefree
by moodyirishbabe
Summary: i'm not good at summarys, but here goes nothing. ginny is a social outcast. everyone either hates her or doesn't notice she even exists. the only person that she connects to is Dumbledore, but what is it that he knows abot her that she doesn't ????
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Although I wish frantically that I did. Alas, J.K.Rowling owns them all, all I tell you!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny entered the common room. She stood at the entrance for awhile, looking around the warm, welcoming room. It was packed with groups of friends laughing and enjoying themselves. Their biggest worries ; the essay Snape had given them or what they were going to do for the weekend. 'Why can't my life be that simple and carefree?' Ginny thought as she caught sight of her brother with his two best friends. Hermione, also his secret crush, and Harry, her ex-crush. 'Even my brother doesn't know or care!!!' with that thought running through her head, Ginny set off at a hurried pace to her dormitory 'Please say there not here. I can't handle them tonight!'  
  
She pushed open the door. A wave of relief spread over her as she saw the room was empty. "Thank Merlin" she muttered as she made her way to her bed. She began emptying her bag, organizing the books and assignments into piles of ' to do' and 'done', as she did every night before proceeding to do her assignments. In went her hand searching for a quill, BOOM! " not again!!!" exclaimed Ginny as she felt the all-so-familiar sensation of the prank sweep over her hand. He hand had doubled in size and was now a grungy shade of green. All over the knuckles and the back of her hand were brown moles and long, thick, orange hairs. In a couple of places yellow pus was spilling out from mole like spots. Ginny quickly grabbed her wand and muttered spell which immediately reversed the prank. 'Thank Merlin I found that spell! I couldn't go through all that again' With that thought Ginny drew the curtains around her bed and began her work.  
  
About an hour or so later Ginny headed down to the Great hall. She entered , relieved that no-one had taken notice of her late arrival. The hall was packed with laughing teenagers and love sick couples, as well as most of the professors. She smirked as she heard the scream of Neville Long bottom who had been eating a potato and had suddenly turned into a purple rabbit with over exaggerated ears. 'Those two!! When will they learn?'  
  
She slowly started towards the Gryffindor table. Hesitating a little before finally sitting at her usual place. Alone, Ginny ate her dinner quickly, catching bits and pieces of the conversation between two first years who sat closest to her, about five spaces down.  
  
"See ! she is the one"  
  
"Oh yeah! Your right. It has to be her. I mean look at the way she sits by herself"  
  
"And she refuses to make eye contact with any one"  
  
"Serves her right after what she did!"  
  
The two first years got up and walked passed Ginny, glaring at her. ' Even the first years hate me!' Ginny thought staring down at her plate.  
  
Although she was last to arrive, Ginny was one of the first to leave. She done this so that she didn't have to face too many people in the commomn room, and could slip into her dorm easily , for her room mates would be chatting and eating for ages, and would only go to bed when there was no one else left in the common room.  
  
For a moment Ginny thought of her room mates. She actually quite liked them. The only problem was that they hated her with such vengeance that it scared her to think about what they would do if Dumbledore wasn't around. Many a time had Ginny fallen victim to one of their so called pranks or had narrowly escaped confrontations with them or others out of her year.  
  
Dumbledore was the only reason that she was still in Hogwarts. With him around she knew that the students dared not hurt her drastically. Dumbledore seemed to know how lonely Ginny was and had taken pity on her. He understood her need for forgiveness although she had done nothing wrong. He noticed how Ginny always sat alone at meals, retreated to either her dorm or the library whenever she could, and never contributed to lessons too much, in fear of being noticed. This was why he had first invited Ginny to his office many years ago. They formed a close relationship and a common love for muggle sweets. It was at these meetings that Ginny really came alive and was truly herself.  
  
'Only two more days' Ginny reminded herself, counting down the days to her next meeting with Dumbledore. She popped a lemon sherbet into her mouth as she re-read her potions essay. After correcting a few errors, she packed her bag for the next day. She next decided to read the book her father had sent her about a muggle invention called electricity. Her room mates entered silently and got ready for bed. With in minutes the lights were out and the room silent. Ginny placed her book on her nightstand and removed her diary from behind her pillow.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
What I would do to swap places with Percy! ( never thought I'd say that) I hate my life! All the dirty looks, whispers, glares, name calling, pranks and general hatred is really getting me down. The only good thing in my life are my meetings with Dumbledore. I mean Albus. I must stop doing that! Anyway, I know I have three brothers in school with me, but what good are they. They barely realize I exist!! The only time they notice me is when they want something like getting them out of trouble with mum. Why can't I be as carefree as them!!  
  
Ginny  
  
This was a nightly tradition of Ginny's. Writing the same entry in her diary night after night, then quietly crying herself to sleep or rather forcing herself to re-live that horrible night. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank Joanna for reading through this for me and helping me with any ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it's just that you laugh at the poor writing. Moody.  
  
  
The next two days passed quickly without much excitement. Although the name calling, whispers, glares and pranks hadn't ceased, Ginny was happy that nothing too bad had happened to her, like when she had woken in the forbidden forest, another 'prank' courtesy of her dorm mates. Of course, nobody knew of this, well, maybe Dumbledore, he seemed to have eyes everywhere. If he did know, he didn't let on to Ginny, who seemed more than happy to leave it alone.  
The day of Ginny's meeting with Dumbledore. She waited until the other girls had gone down to breakfast before she got up. She changed out of her chudley cannon pajamas and into her muggle clothing. She would have skipped breakfast if it weren't for her rumbling stomach, quickly, she grabbed her muggle sweets, pulled on a pair of brightly stripped socks and pocketed her wand. She walked down the stairs quietly as not to disturb the others.  
She silently scurried down the main corridors and slipped into the back of the great hall, sitting down she quickly began to eat her toast while pouring some pumpkin juice.  
"Uh…Hi…um..have you seen Ron or Hermione?"  
Ginny barely noticed Harry standing next to her until he gently tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump out of the chair, nearly tripping over Harry.  
"Uh…What?"  
"Have you seen Ron or-never mind, there they are," he turned swiftly and hurried over to where Ron and Hermione were now sitting.  
'Did he just touch me! Did Harry potter just touch me! Hold on, hold on. He only asked you because there's no one else around. He doesn't even know your name!' Ginny fiercely picked up her sausage with her fork and ate it before running out of the hall.  
'Why doesn't ANYONE notice me!' was the only thing she could of. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the stone gargoyle, muttering the password, 'caramel legs', and climbing the spiraling staircase to the huge white doors that opened before her.  
"Ah, Ginny. It's so nice to see you"  
"You too Headmaster"  
"Ginny, please, call me Albus"  
"I'm sorry Albus. I just can't seem to be able to get out of my student role." Ginny strode over to the chair opposite Dumbledore, by the fire. They sat there in companible silence. Ginny loved being able to sit in silence, shutting the world out.  
Dumbledore was the first to break the silence. He picked up a plain wooden box and offered Ginny one of his new muggle sweets.  
'Worthers original!' Of course Ginny took it. She was not one to turn down a free sweet, not to mention a muggle one at that! Dumbledore was pleased immensely by finally being able to share his passion for muggles and muggle sweets with someone.  
It wasn't until a knock at the door that either Ginny or Dumbledore realized what time it was. Stretching slightly, Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the door. Standing, Ginny strained to see who it was or hear what they were saying. Dumbledore stood in the doorway, blocking her view, whether this was on purpose or not, she didn't know. Shaking herself back to reality, Ginny noticed that she faintly recognized the voice talking to Dumbledore. 'It's probably just a professor'.  
"I think you'd better come in" stated Dumbledore, stepping aside to let the person in. It was now that Ginny noticed that it wasn't one person, it was three. Immediately , she recognized the fiery red hair. Not knowing what to do, she stood there, frozen.  
The three people entered and went straight to sit at Dumbledores desk, without even glancing at Ginny. Dumbledore shut the door and went to sit at his desk. Sucking on one of Ginny's lemon sherbets, he sat glancing at each of the three in turn. Ginny slapped herself mentally, 'I shouldn't be here. I'd better leave!' After a few deep breaths, she summoned up enough courage to speak.  
"Um, Albus, I mean headmaster, I think its time I should be leaving"  
All four of them turned to stare at her. Ginny continued, not knowing what else to do.  
"Uh, yeah, I don't think this has anything to do with me. Um, so, I'll, uh, be going"  
"If your sure that's right Ginny. All though, I'm sure Mr. Potter and company wouldn't mind if you'd stay"  
"No, I should be going. Goodbye headmaster," replied Ginny. She secretly pocketed Dumbledores delicious new sweets and strode to the door.  
"Oh, and Ginny"  
"Yes headmaster"  
"Call me Albus"  
Smiling, Ginny shut the door and went to the library.  
'I wish she had stayed. I think it could've done her some good' thought Dumbledore, striding to his sweet box.  
"Before we start, would anyone care for a sweet" All three of them shook their heads. Smiling, Dumbledore opened the lid.  
"Ah, it seems Miss Weasley has seen to that for you" said Dumbledore, chuckling at the empty box in his hands.  
"Now, what can I do for you Harry?" 


	3. chapter 3

1 Chapter Three  
  
Once Ginny left Dumbledore and the others, she completely pushed it out of her mind she didn't even try to figure out what Harry had gone to Dumbledore for. Little did she know that back in Dumbledore's office Harry was retelling a 'dream' that he had had in the common room He had been playing wizard chess ,well loosing quite badly to Ron of course, who was enjoying every second of it, when it had happened. By the time Harry had reached Dumbledore's office word had spread and every Gryffindor, not to mention most off Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Ginny was now the only Gryffindor who didn't know, and it would most likely stay that way.  
  
" Is there anything else you can remember?" probed Dumbledore, listening intently while trying to link everything together.  
  
" Well, there is one thing. This person….they had red hair" replied Harry, glancing over at Ron, who now looked like Hermione when she had been petrified in their second year. Hermione was glancing at him anxiously, like he was a ticking bomb ready to go off at any moment. This wasn't surprising, considering Ron had grown up in the wizarding world and knew all about Voldemort, who happened to be after Harry. Ron knew this fact and was now convinced that he was now wanted by every Death Eater that walked the planet.  
  
" Thank you Harry. Now I'm sure you all would like to get back to Gryffindor Tower"  
  
" Um…Sir, I was hoping you could tell us something about my dream and what it means"  
  
" I'm afraid I know nothing of any use to you"  
  
" It's just that we thought that the ,er…, red head could be er….Ron, and that maybe we should take extra precautions"  
  
"That would be very logical" Dumbledore replied looking at Hermione, who blushed slightly before helping Ron to his feet from the chair that he had collapsed onto. Harry nodded his head, and signaled to the others to follow him.  
  
' if only he knew the truth, but it isn't time yet. Hopefully it won't be time for a very long time, for all their sakes.' Dumbledore thought as he reached for a sweet, before remembering that Ginny had them.  
  
That night Ginny walked around the lake, towards the edge of the forest. Although she was terrified of what lurked in the forest, she knew that it was the only place, except Dumbledore's office, that no-one dared disturb her, or rather those that lurked in the forest. Here, Ginny found peace. Although she loved her meetings with Dumbledore, she liked coming to her 'special place' to read, or just to escape from reality.  
  
The night was unusually cold. The cold air refreshed Ginny as she walked to her clearing. This had to be one of Ginny's favourite spots. She ha d a perfect view of the lake and Hogwarts looked magnificent against the stars of the deep blue sky. Resting against a tree, Ginny allowed both her body and mind to relax, and gradually found herself drifting into what seemed to start out as a peaceful dream  
  
The image was blurred. Ginny could hear someone crying. No not crying, screaming. The screaming was getting more frantic by the second. Ginny willed herself to turn around, to face the person that was screaming. Before she could, the scene changed. Ginny was now standing in a dark room, lit by two torches on either side of her. A noise was coming from outside. A women entered. She was dressed in a white, flowing dress, that trailed behind her. It remaindered Ginny of the moonlight shining on the lake. The women opened her mouth and began to speak. Straining, Ginny relised that she was repeating something like a riddle, over and over. Just as suddenly as she appeared, the women disappeared. Ginny was left standing in the room, chanting the words spoken by the women.  
  
Ginny was startled awake. The sky was now black and clouded. Heavy drops began to fall soaking Ginny's clothes. She ran back to the castle, tripping over her own feet as her hair fell into her eyes.  
  
When she finally reached the castle, her clothes were sticking to her and dripping, forming a puddle were she stood. The sound from the great hall indicated that Ginny was late for the feast, being held in honour of Oliver Wood, who was visiting after finishing tryouts for quite a lot of Quidditch teams. As Ginny entered the hall, and was about to edge her way to the back, Peeves was gliding behind her. He grabbed her waist and twirled her round briefly before letting go of her ,and proceeded to bombard with balloons full of red paint. The sound of her screaming and Peeves laughing, attracted every pair of eyes towards Ginny, who now resembled a human shaped tomato. Peeves took advantage of this, and threw some of the paint filled balloons on some misfourtuned students, before Professor McGonnagal started to shout at him.  
  
After Peeves laughing could no longer be heard from where ever he was now creating mischief, Dumbledore stood smiling.  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley, what perfect timing. I was just about to announce to ball being held next Friday, in honour of Mr. Wood, who has just received news that he has been sighed up by the English Quidditch team."  
  
The Gryffindors jumped out of their seats at the news. Waving their arms frantically, hugging each other, and chanting Wood's name. Much to Dumbledore's joy, his plan had worked, and Ginny was no longer the centre of attention. She slowly headed to the doors of the hall, which was now full of singing and much celebration. She turned to look at Dumbledore, mouthing a 'thank you' and smiling before she left , heading to Gryffindor tower. 


	4. chapter 4

1 Chapter Four  
  
" Stupid Peeves!!" Ginny muttered as she ran to the common room. " I look like a giant tomato! Just wait until I see him next" she shouted at a painting of an old wizard, as she ran down corridor after corridor, calling Peeves things that would have made her mother faint, until she reached the common room. She stumbled in, pausing as she noticed that it was empty. A smile crept to her face as she remembered how Dumbledore had come to her rescue.  
  
She knew that she looked a state, but it only really hit her when she caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror. Laughing uncontrollably, Ginny slowly made her way to the bathroom. There she began to wash the paint out of her hair, and wherever it had seeped through her clothes. By the time she left her hair had returned to it's normal colour. Her skin ,however, was a light pink. She had spent hours scrubbing it until it felt and looked raw. She figured that Peeves had somehow put a spell on the paint that hopefully wouldn't last long. She headed to her bed, exhausted from the evenings events. As she lay there, she noticed the letter that had arrived earlier from her mother. It lay on her bedside cabinet, unopened. Carefully, Ginny broke the seal. There was a letter fir her and one for Ron, which she considered quite weird since he didn't owl their parents. Quickly, she stuffed his letter into her pocket and turned to read hers.  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
I'm so pleased that your enjoying school. ( if only she knew) your father and I were so pleased to hear that your top of your class in both Charms and muggle Studies. Your father wanted to send you a muggle advice called a ' lamptop' or something, but I think I persuaded him not to. I'm afraid though that when he gets an idea into his head, there's no stopping him, so be prepared to receive a package soon. I hope your brothers are behaving themselves. We are very proud of you and love you dearly.  
  
Mum and Dad.  
  
PS  
  
There's a letter for Ron enclosed. Please give it to him as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
'Great that's all I need. To go down to the common room looking like this!' Ginny walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Somehow, she looked even more pink now than before she read the letter. ' only to me would this happen' she thought as she pulled her hair back and left for the common room.  
  
It took a few minutes to locate Ron. He was sitting in a corner playing chess with Harry, who was failing miserably. ' Honestly! Is that all those two do! ' she started towards them, slipping behind people so she wasn't noticed. It wasn't until Hermione looked up, that Ron noticed Ginny.  
  
" Er..what do you want?"  
  
" Mum sent this for you" Ginny replied holding out the letter.  
  
" OK….um…Thank you" Ron took the letter and carried on with the game. It was as if she wasn't there, or never had been. She spent about five minutes talking to Hermione politely, before turning and heading back to her dorm. Ron, didn't seemed to notice, nor did anyone else for that matter.  
  
Hurt, Ginny closed her door and collapsed onto her bed. Although she loved her brothers, and they her, she couldn't understand why treated her so. Sure, they were always there when she needed them, or whenever they wanted to look like the 'good, protective brother'. She knew that the way they acted at school was not how they really acted, or at least that's what she told herself. Back at The Borrow they listened to her, treated her as an equal, and never ignored her. Though, looking back over the years, she knew that they were growing apart, they were all growing up and changing. Maybe it was because she was the only girl, or perhaps it was because she was the youngest. Whatever, the reason, she knew that she needed to prove herself to her brothers, or anyone else, before they would truly take any notice of her.  
  
It was Ron more than anyone else that she wanted to prove herself to. Before he had left for Hogwarts, he and Ginny had been inseparable. She looked up to him, adored him. She believed him when he said that he would owl her every week. She was often found sitting at home, staring out into the sky, waiting for an owl to arrive. She never believed that Ron would break his word. After a while, it sank in. Ron had left her behind. It was only because of her mother, that Ginny didn't wallow on this. Her mother saw how lonely she had been, and took it upon her self to cheer her up. That year, Ginny realized, had been one of her favourite. Although Ron forgot her, she grew closer to her parents. She now had a love for muggles, and was an expert in the kitchen.  
  
She had grown so dependent on her parents, that although she was ecstatic that she was going to Hogwarts, she also feared it. This was perhaps one of the reasons that she had been so shy in her first year. Not that her crush on the famous ' Boy who Lived' helped her much either. She made no friends that year and often cried herself to sleep, a trait that she has kept up. Of course, Ginny never told her parents. They were so proud of her, she didn't want to spoil it for them. Now, five years on, no one except Dumbledore knew the truth. She pretended to be happy for her parents. As for her brothers, they wouldn't have noticed if she ran around the school naked, declaring her love for Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny wrote in her diary, and a reply for her parents that she would send in the mourning. She sat for awhile thinking of all the fun times she had had with her parents, before slowly drifting into a dream, which was for once, one full of happy memories. 


	5. chapter 5

1 Chapter Five  
  
  
  
It was Friday morning. Most students were nervous, yet excited about the ball that night. That was everyone, except Ginny. Ginny hadn't been asked by anyone, and didn't dare ask anyone, not even Neville. She planned on studying in the common room, which would hopefully be empty. The last lesson of the day, Muggle Studies for Ginny, had been canceled to give the students, and staff, plenty of time to get ready. So, there Ginny sat in the almost empty common room, in a corner. She was reading the muggle book her father had given her that summer. She knew every word off by heart, but couldn't help but re-read it, again and again. She was so immersed in it, that she didn't even notice when an owl arrived, tapping on the window that she was sitting at. It was only when she finished the last page, about ten minutes later, that she noticed it. It wasn't a school owl, or Errol. Having no idea who had sent it, Ginny opened the window and stood back as the owl swooped in. it landed on the chair she had been sitting at, and stretched out it's lag, bearing a piece of parchment. Slowly, she untied the parchment. As soon as she did, the owl flew out of the window, back to whoever had sent it. Ginny looked at the parchment in her hand. She broke the seal carefully and began to read it.  
  
Miss Weasley,  
  
I request your present in my office as soon as it is possible.  
  
Yours,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
' This can't be good. He never writes to me, or for that matter is so formal' Ginny thought as she folded the parchment and put it inside her pocket. Quickly, Ginny ran up to her dorm and put away her book before heading to Dumbledore's office. The corridors were strangely empty. In less than no time, Ginny stood at the stone Gargoyle. She muttered the password and proceeded up the stairs. Hesitating outside, Ginny drew a deep breathe and pushed open the doors.  
  
Dumbledore stood as she entered and motioned for her to sit at her normal chair. Striding, he approached Ginny, and sat opposite her, never breaking their eye contact. He could she that she was shaking and was rather pale, more so than usually. They sat in silence for a while, before Dumbledore began to laugh. Seeing the startled expression on Ginny's face, he calmed down long enough to explain.  
  
" I am sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to laugh"  
  
" uh…Head..Albus. Could you please explain to me why you have summoned me here. I haven't done something have I?"  
  
" Oh, of course not. I just thought it would be nice if we had a little chat"  
  
" But then why the letter?"  
  
" well, I thought it would be less noticeable than if I entered Gryffindor Tower"  
  
" oh…OK."  
  
" I'm sorry if I scared you. That wasn't my intention."  
  
" No, don't apologise, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions"  
  
"So, how are you? Looking forward to tonight?"  
  
" actually, I'm not going"  
  
" why?"  
  
" I thought I might just do some studying instead"  
  
"Now, now. We can't have that"  
  
" Well..um.. I wasn't actually asked to go with anyone"  
  
" Ah…well you're a modern witch. Surely you can go without a date"  
  
" It's just that, I wouldn't feel comfortable Albus"  
  
" OK. I understand, it's just that I was hoping for a dance" a smile crept across Dumbledore's face as he watched Ginny contemplate her answer.  
  
" How about if I said I would think about it. Would that do?"  
  
" It is your decision"  
  
They continued to chat for about an hour, before Ginny headed back to Gryffindor Tower. When she reached the common room, it was deserted, everyone was getting ready for the ball. Ginny headed for the empty, overstuffed, chair in front of the fire. She lazily watched the flames, until she heard footsteps on the stairs leading to the girls dormitories. She leapt to her feet, wondering what she could do. A slight wave of relieve spread over her as she that the person on the stairs was Hermione.  
  
" oh, hi Ginny. I don't suppose you've seen my book ' charming spells for charming witches' ?"  
  
" no. I'll help you look"  
  
they looked under every chair, sofa, and table, until Hermione found it under a chair.  
  
" so aren't you going to the ball" Hermione asked heading for the stairs.  
  
" no. thought I'd just stay here and study"  
  
" well, if your sure. If you change your mind, I'll be in my room if you need anything"  
  
Hermione headed back up the stairs to her room. Ginny sat back down, but found that she couldn't stop thinking about the ball. Looking at her watch, another present from her father, she saw that there was only forty- five minutes until the ball was about to start. Jumping up from her seat, Ginny ran up the stairs and to Hermione's room. She knew that Hermione had mostly just being polite when she had offered to help, but Ginny knew from the Hermione she had gotten to know over the summers, that she meant it, even if only slightly.  
  
Hermione had been more than happy to help. Ginny had found her sitting reading a book. It had turned out that she had given her self too much time to get ready, owning to the efficiency of Hermione. Ginny borrowed a pair of pale green robes, that went with her hair perfectly. Embroiled on the robes were little stars, that sparkled beautifully (Hermione had enchanted them to sparkle whenever someone looked at them). Ginny's hair was tied loosely at the back, with a few curls framing her face. By the time Hermione had finished with her, about forty-five minutes later, Ginny hardly recognized herself. Nor, could she believe that Hermione had managed a complete makeover in such a short time.  
  
Shaking slightly, Ginny left to go down to the common room with Hermione. Hermione was going with Ron, so soon left Ginny when she spotted him. She had promised Ginny that she would catch up with her later. So, off went Ginny. Her robes flowing behind her, showing off her humble figure and fiery hair. Butterflies had taken over her stomach, and grew more energetic as she neared the hall. She was almost going to head back towards the tower, when someone behind her startled her.  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry if some of it doesn't make sense. It's gone midnight, and I'm coming down from a sugar high. I'm not going to read this through, because I'll probably add more to it, making it even more hectic. 


	6. chapter 6

1 Chapter Six  
  
Ginny froze. Slowly she turned around, fearing who ever was standing there. Ginny stared at the person in front of her, waiting for her to say something.  
  
" uh….hi."  
  
" Hi. Have you seen Christine Marsh? I think she's in your year"  
  
" Sorry Harry, I haven't"  
  
" OK. Thanks."  
  
Harry quickly turned and walked through the doors to find his date. Ginny stood where she was for a moment, shocked that Harry had spoken to her for the second time that month. ' must be a new record' she thought to herself as she too, walked through the doors to the already packed hall. it looked like some kind of enchanted garden from a fairy tale. Along the walls were shimmering lights, which were actually fairies, whizzing about everywhere. In the middle of the hall, there was a dance floor. It had been enchanted to look like the top of a lake, under the moonlight. The four house tables had been moved and were replaced with smaller tables, covered with what looked like flowing water sewn into a cloth. The music played wafted across the dance floor and out into the garden outside. Ginny crossed the room to the garden. In the middle was a fountain, with water that shimmered and looked like falling stars. All around were enchanted rose bushes, benches made of magical flowers, and more fairies. Ginny stood mesmerized by the beauty of it all.  
  
She was brought back to reality by the voices of a couple that had clearly wondered outside for some privacy. Quickly she retreated inside, before disturbing the couple. Once inside she saw that everyone had more or less turned up, and most were dancing, or chatting with their partners. All in all, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. She moved to make for a corner near the far wall, when she heard someone calling her name. Glancing, she saw that the person who had beckoned her was Ron. He waved at her to come over. Grudgingly she made her way through the crowd of couples to where her brother stood with Hermione.  
  
" having a good time Ginny?"  
  
" er… yes thank you. You?"  
  
" I'm having a magnificent time." Replied Hermione, grinning broadly, tightening her grip on Ron's arm. They chatted for about ten minutes before Hermione was politely asked top dance by Dumbledore. Unable to say no to a professor, Hermione agreed and was lead to the dance floor. No sooner had she gone, Ron was asked to dance by Professor Vector. Ginny watched them being twirled about the floor. Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself, laughing at whatever Dumbledore was saying. Whereas Ron was hating every minute of it. Professor Vector, as it turned out, was not a very good dancer. In fact, she was almost as bad as Neville. They both returned looking flushed. Hermione in an even more happy mood, Ron cursing under his breathe while rubbing his feet. Within record time, Ron and Hermione were arguing about having respect for the professors. To anyone who didn't know the it would have looked like they hated each other. Ginny, knew otherwise. Both her brother and Hermione loved to fight with the other, no matter what they said otherwise. Too involved in laughing at her brother, who was loosing the argument miserably, Ginny didn't even notice Dumbledore walking towards her.  
  
" Miss Weasley would you care to dance?"  
  
Ginny looked up into the eyes of Dumbledore, and found the famous twinkle there. She smiled and held out her hand. As soon as she did, Dumbledore took the other and began to twirl her around the dance floor like he had with Hermione.  
  
" I'm so pleased you decided to come"  
  
" Me too, Albus, me too"  
  
They danced through the next two songs, before Ginny stopped for a rest. She headed for the drinks table, feeling weak from the dancing. She approached the table, gasping for breathe. Her head began to feel light and dizzy. Leaning on the table for support, Ginny began to shake violently. Before she knew what had happened, her grasp of the table had gone and she had collapsed onto the floor. Screams of startled girls could be heard throughout the hall. A circle soon closed in around Ginny, who was shaking ever more violently, and had gone as pale as a sheet.  
  
No body seemed to be coming to her rescue, until Dumbledore parted the crowd and lent down beside Ginny. He muttered a mixture of spells which done nothing to cease whatever was happening to the unconscious Ginny. Fear etched across his face, he summoned a stretcher and levitated her onto it. The hall had grown silent as word spread of what was happening to the youngest Weasley. Silently, bent close to Ginny, he lead the stretcher out of the hall and up to the hospital wing, pausing briefly to mutter some instructions to McGonnagal. 


	7. chapter 7

1 Chapter Seven  
  
A/N: this chapter is dedicated to all those who have ever gotten lost while out. I speak from experience when I say it can be both exhilarating and scary. I recently just got in from getting lost four times within an hour, along with maddy and fang.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore stood there, listening to the shrieking and muttering from behind the screen. It had been an hour since Ginny had collapsed at the dance. Numerous Professors had come and gone, asking if there was anything that they could do. All students had been brought back to their common rooms, where their head of house kept watch over them. It was the only thing Dumbledore could think off to keep unwanted visitors away. Ron had come soon after Ginny had collapsed. He had caused such a disturbance that Dumbledore had to insist that he waited in the Gryffindor Tower with his fellow Gryffindors. ' If only he showed that much attention to Ginny normally ' Dumbledore mused as he paced the hospital wing.  
  
After pacing for a further thirty minutes, the shrieking ceased and the muttering became less frequent. Dumbledore stopped, listening to the slow movements from behind the screen. He stepped back in surprise as Madame Pomfrey stepped out from behind the screen locking furious. He could see the beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were bloodshot. She gave Dumbledore a stern look before heading to her office. Numbly, he made his way behind the screen. There lay Ginny, unconscious. Her hair now looked dull, her skin was even paler than before and she was drenched in sweat. He pulled up a chair, and sat, waiting for her to awake and explain whatever was going on in her head.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came and went, pouring various potions down Ginny's throat. She talked to Dumbledore briefly, telling him that there was nothing anyone could do until she woke up and that he should get back to his office. Normally, he would have retreated back to his office, but not this time. Ginny needed him, and he was not going to abandon her. So there he sat until mourning came. He knew that the school would be buzzing and that he had to take care of all the rumors that would be flying about. With one last look at Ginny, he told Madame Pomfrey to contact him at once if there was any change, and headed to the staff room.  
  
The entire staff had been discussing Ginny's condition when he entered the room. Quietly, he stood at the door waiting for silence. It was only when Flitwick noticed him that the room fell silent. The entire staff sat there, feeling guilty under his knowing stare. Slowly he began to speak.  
  
" I am afraid that Miss Weasley has not regained consciousness. Poppy has informed that there is nothing that any of us can do until she awakens. I have decided to inform the school of her condition. I want all of you to make sure that the school runs normally, while I keep watch on Miss Weasley." He looked at every member of staff, who either looked guilty, pale, or were nodding their heads in agreement. " Now, I believe we are expected in the Great Hall" Dumbledore walked out of the door, followed swiftly by the staff.  
  
As they reached the Great Hall, the murmurs could be heard, echoing off the walls. Dumbledore swept into the hall. gone was the twinkle in his eyes, or his carefree stride. All that was left now was a pale, tired face and a stride that looked remarkably like Snape's. Every student fell silent and watched the headmaster as he made his way to his seat. The staff body flanked in, all taking their seats until the only person standing now was Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore's voice echoed around the hall as he told the students about Ginny's condition. Throughout the hall gasps could be heard along with a few snickers. As soon as he had finished, Dumbledore made his way out of the hall and back towards the hospital wing. Just as quickly he changed direction and made his way to his office. To his surprise, as he neared his office he caught sounds of hushed voices. He turned the corner and there stood the Ron, along with Hermione and Harry. He studied each of them carefully before speaking. Ron seemed to be deciding whether he should something or not. His face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot with bags underneath. Hermione looked as if she had just been crying, which she probably had been. And Harry, looked quite normal, except for the slight bags underneath his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore nodded at them in understanding and muttered the password to the stone gargoyle. He then proceeded up to his office. Once there, he mentioned for the three to sit down, while he looked about for something.  
  
" er…Professor, could you please explain to me what's going on"  
  
Dumbledore stopped his searching and sat down looking Ron in the eye.  
  
" I'm afraid I don't know what is going on. Right now all I do know is that Ginny is ill. Why, I do not know. But rest assured, we are doing all tat we can"  
  
" When can we see her?"  
  
" I will permit you to see her if you promise that last night's actions will not be repeated."  
  
Ron sat there for a further minute looking at Dumbledore. " I promise"  
  
Dumbledore began to search for his missing item. The three students sat there, watching. Finally Hermione spoke, reminding Dumbledore that they were still there.  
  
" Could we help you Professor?"  
  
" Miss Granger that is very kind of you," replied Dumbledore, still searching. He looked up at Hermione, suddenly smiling. " but I believe you have already helped me"  
  
Hermione cast curious glances at the other two, as Dumbledore approached her. He still had the same smile on his face, and there was a small twinkle in his eyes. Slowly he reached out his hand, and grabbed something from behind Hermione's head.  
  
" I have been looking for this since yesterday morning. Would any of you care for a sweet. I believe they are a favorite of young Miss Weasley" he held out a box full of a muggle sweet called ' minstrels'. 


	8. chapter 8

1 Chapter Eight  
  
A/N: I am currently writing this chapter at 12:08 since my Head teacher thought it necessary to send me home because I have a stud in my nose. I have been informed that I will not be allowed back until I have agreed to take it out, which I am currently refusing to do! So if all goes well, I will have a couple of more chapters up soon. I therefore dedicate this chapter to my Head teacher, Mrs. Scanlan.  
  
  
  
Ginny awoke to the soft sound of snoring. Slowly she opened her eyes, squinting at the light. She tried to suit up, but collapsed back onto the pillow due to the pounding in her head. She gasped as she moved her head to the side. Her entire body was on fire. She felt as if someone had stuck a knife in her and was twisting it slowly but surely. Exhausted she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to cease.  
  
To her left, she could hear a rustling sound combined with a heart filled sigh. A hand closed around hers. It squeezed her hand softly. Quickly, Ginny pulled her hand from the person's grip. Opening her eyes once again, she saw a blur standing over her. Gradually, she focused on the person. Ron was standing there, Hermione and Harry at his side, looking pale and as exhausted as Ginny felt. She looked into his eyes for a while until she heard someone walking towards her from her right.  
  
"Ah, I see you have awoken" Ginny smiled as she caught sight of Dumbledore walking to her.  
  
" I'm feeling much better, thank you" Dumbledore returned her smile, while Ron stared at the two.  
  
"Harry, could you please go fetch Madame Pomfrey so that we can make sure that Ginny is alright." Harry nodded as he hurried to the back, towards Madame Pomfrey's office. As if she had apparated, Madame Pomfrey was at Dumbledore's side. Soon enough everyone was shooed out into the hallway, as she checked Ginny over.  
  
Ginny had never liked or disliked Madame Pomfrey, but after the excruciating examination that she had to sit through, she had decided that she would rather tickle a sleeping dragon then go anywhere near Madame Pomfrey again. She had been probed and poked in places that she had not yet discovered. A wave pf relief washed over her as Madame Pomfrey handed her a goblet of blue potion and left her in the company of Dumbledore and the others.  
  
" Ginny, are you alright? I was so worried about you. What happened? Who done this? Wait until mum and dad hear.."  
  
" Mr. Weasley, I believe that your sister has been through enough without a lecture from you. I think it would be better if you all left. You can come and she her tomorrow." Dumbledore said with a tone that Ron knew it was better to follow his instructions. Kissing Ginny on the forehead, Ron left for the common room, followed by Hermione and Harry.  
  
" thank you Dum..Albus"  
  
" Anytime. Now, down to business. Did you enjoy the ball?" a twinkle shone in Dumbledore's eyes as he saw Ginny relax.  
  
" well what type of person would I be if I didn't? I mean who doesn't enjoy collapsing and going through the worst pain you could ever imagine." Ginny replied with a grin on her face, which was not as pale as it had previously been. The two talked for quite awhile about anything and everything, apart from the thing tat had been nagging both of them.  
  
" Ginny, I understand that you may not want to re-live what ever happened to you, whatever you saw, but I do need to know."  
  
" I know, I know"  
  
" ,I think it would be better if you told me sooner rather then later"  
  
" Ok. Well as you know I collapsed, blah, blah, blah. So anyway, I was standing in a dark room with two torches on the side of me. Suddenly a women dressed in white appeared and began to speak. After that, the room I was in faded and I was standing back in The Burrow. It must have been summer because we were all there, even Harry and Hermione. So we were all sitting around the table talking but the way that we usually do. There was no laughter, just forced smiles. All of a sudden a black hooded apparated next to me. Before I knew what was happening I was inside another dark room, chained to the walls. That's when. he…he…came in. it was terrible! I've never been so scared since my first year! I screamed and screamed but nobody came. He walked over to me and pulled me up from the floor. He stroked my face muttering to himself. He took me to another room, but it wasn't empty. It had about forty black hooded figures around the edge and a chair in the middle. I was brought to the chair and thrown onto the floor. That's when I saw him. Voldemort sat there laughing at me. I begged him not to, but he laughed harder. He said that if I didn't tell him where the he was he would kill me. I told him that I didn't know who he was after, but he didn't listen. Finally, he nodded to a figure at his side, who…who violated me!" At that Ginny broke down completely. Dumbledore held her until her crying slowed. He hated making her go through this, but he needed to know.  
  
" What did the women before that say?"  
  
" um..she was muttering something about a heir. It went something like…" Ginny sat for a moment trying to remember the words spoken by the women. She looked up at Dumbledore, a tiny smile from where she had remembered.  
  
" When darkness comes, hope will shine dimly,  
  
until the red eyed lord, triumphs over good.  
  
Two will be chosen.  
  
One heir of Gryffindor, the other Legolas.  
  
Together they will purge the world of evil.  
  
One with the trait of the red eyed lord,  
  
one as silent as a cat, yet as brave as a lion,  
  
with powers equal to their fiery nature.  
  
The fall of the dark lord,  
  
will bring sadness full of happiness.  
  
One of the two will die, yet live to tell the tale,  
  
the other will live, but die inside.  
  
Only with the power that existed before time,  
  
will their spirit be revived,  
  
and the world be as it once was, yet never the same."  
  
" thank you Ginny. I suggest you get some sleep before your brother 's and parents arrive"  
  
" er…Albus, do you think that it could be true? I mean what the women said"  
  
´Do not worry about that now, I will tell you if I hear anything. The best thing you could do now is get some sleep before your mother gets here, and uses that famous Weasley temper on me for keeping you up" Dumbledore chuckled and left to owl the Wesley's of Ginny's condition. ' The stars are aligning, it is approaching' he thought to himself as he tied the letter to a school owl.  
  
  
  
A/N: I apologise for the poor content of this chapter. I am full of anger and hatred which I did not want to convey in this part of the story. But that's life, s**t happens. 


	9. chapter 9

1 Chapter Nine  
  
A/N: Yep, still not allowed in school. Anyway, this chapter is coming straight from my head as I type it. I again dedicate this chapter to Mrs. Scanlan and all of my friends.  
  
The days passed slowly for Ginny. Her parents had arrived a couple of hours after Dumbledore had left. However, what surprised Ginny the most was that Bill had come with them. It had turned out that he was on leave from work, although he wouldn't say why. For over a week she had been forced to stay in the hospital wing. She had nearly won Madame Pomfrey into letting her leave, until her mum caught her and made a fuss. Of course, there were some benefits to having to stay in the hospital wing. Ginny had received a mountain of sweets and jokes from the twins, Ron had given her some chocolate frogs and Bertie Bots Every flavour Beans, and Dumbledore had sent her a mixture of muggle sweets. Her father had decided to give her a new muggle book about the postal service, and her mother had stayed a couple of days fussing over her, which she had decided was nice, even if it was annoying. It was now time for Ginny to leave, which she was ecstatic about.  
  
She woke early and got dressed. She pocketed her no small pile of sweets and her new book. Over her shoulder she shouted a thank you to Madame Pomfrey and headed out of the room before any one could stop her. She hummed happily, almost skipping from the joy of leaving behind the clinical hospital wing, down the school's corridors. It took her no time to reach the fat lady since everyone was still sleeping. She muttered the password and climbed through the hole. She hadn't expected what she saw next. By the roaring fire sat Harry, Ron and Hermione, clearly discussing something important. Ginny quickly his in a corner where the light of the fire didn't reach. She hated listening to other people's conversations, but it seemed she had no choice.  
  
" look, I know you probably think this is stupid, but I think we should keep an eye on Ginny" she heard Ron say  
  
" Ron, I think Ginny can take care of herself. You know that if she couldn't she'd come to you or go to her friends. Plus, we know your mum put you up to this" Harry laughed.  
  
" um…actually Harry, not to be horrible or something, but I've never seen Ginny's friends. I mean whenever we see her hanging about the school she always says she's waiting for her friends, but I've never seen them. What about you two?" Hermione declared in one breath.  
  
" your right. I've never seen them, and she never invites them around for summer, or vice versa."  
  
" oh come on guys. Why would she say she had friends if she didn't?"  
  
" Harry's right Hermione. Ginny wouldn't lie to us, or mum and dad."  
  
" I suppose so," Hermione muttered quietly, " but I think that we should still keep an eye on her"  
  
" OK. Look I've got to go. You know to meet Dumbledore. I'll see you two at breakfast" Harry replied running past Ginny and out of the common room. Ron and Hermione decided to play wizard chess. They both went up to their dormitories to get their pieces. Ginny went and sat down in one of the nearby chairs. ' who on earth does he think he is! I don't need protecting, I can look after myself, like I have for the past five years!' Ginny was interrupted from her thoughts by Ron, who had come and sat in front of her, obviously surprised by her silent return.  
  
She watched them play a couple of games before making her excuse and going up to her dorm. Once there, she took out her diary and wrote about everything that had happened over the past week. She had thought abut asking her mum or someone to bring it to her, but decided against it. She didn't know what she would do if they had read it and found out everything. After about an hour of writing, she began to read her new book. Soon after, she heard her dorm mates getting up. Thinking it would be better for them to see her at breakfast, in front of the professors, she waited until they had left to go down to breakfast.  
  
She walked in to the Great Hall, surprised by how many people were up this side of noon on a Sunday. ' Must be something happening ' she reasoned as she took her place and began to eat. Not long after she had thought it, Dumbledore entered and stood at the front. Every student turned to face him. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional rumble of someone's stomach.  
  
" How nice it is to see all of you up this early on a beautiful Sunday. I suspect that you are all here because of the rumors that have been spreading about the school. I am afraid they are true. As you all know Voldemort has risen again. It seems that he has been biding his time for the past year. A number of attacks have been reported. Both muggles and wizards have been killed. It is due to this that all visits to Hogsmede are canceled and no student is allowed outside unless supervised by a Professor. That is all."  
  
Ginny glanced down at her plate. ' I can't believe it! Voldemort….' Before she could finish those thoughts, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned in her chair to face McGonnagal.  
  
" Miss Weasley, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office"  
  
Slowly, Ginny got up from her chair and followed Professor McGonnagal past the four tables and out of a back door. She knew that everyone was looking at her as she passed the students. She had never been publicly called to Dumbledore's office, it meant that Ginny was the centre of attention. She wondered why Dumbledore hadn't owled her or simply nodded towards her at breakfast. She had never gone this way to Dumbledore's office. It seemed like a much faster route, but involved a lot of turning. She guessed that if she ever tried to retrace her route she would easily get lost.  
  
" Skittles" McGonnagal announced to the stone gargoyle, that consequently moved to the side revealing a stair case. McGonnagal stood back and nodded at Ginny, who started walking up the stairs. She heard the gargoyle close behind her. Alone she carried on up until she reached the doors. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe she opened them.  
  
" Ah, ginny. It's good to see you"  
  
" you too"  
  
" I'm afraid that I have a matter of business to talk to you about. Firstly I would like to apologise for the scene I must have caused in the hall, but I'm afraid there wasn't enough time to send an owl. Now, down to business:" Dumbledore sat down as Ginny walked in and moved to sit in her seat. However, there was already somebody sitting there. Harry.  
  
  
  
A/N: I would just like to say that I do not owen any of the characters stated throughout this story, they are all J.K.Rowling's, and that in the last chapter Legolas is purely the property of J.K.Tolkein. But apart from that the plot is mine. MINE YOU HEAR!!!!!! 


	10. chapter 10

1 Chapter ten  
  
A/N: surprise, surprise! I'm still at home. Alas I am awaiting a phone call from the Head teacher to discuss my options. Just as well we're not doing anything in school because of a week long excursion so I can catch up on my revision. So here I sit, down spirited, dreading what tomorrow will bring. But do not fear, my writing will not cease because of this setback, I am unstoppable!!!!!!! Well, almost. This chapter is dedicated to Joanna and Kate, as well as everyone else who has supported me. Oh and maddy who is currently ill.  
  
  
  
Ginny returned from the meeting with Dumbledore. She was dazed from what she had just learnt about herself and Harry, all though that news didn't surprise that much. She had spent all morning and most of the afternoon up there talking with Dumbledore. Harry had left a while ago after Dumbledore had finished explaining. Ginny, however, stayed behind to have a friendly chat with him. She supposed that Harry had gone straight to Ron and Hermione to tell them everything, although neither of them were supposed to let anyone know. Not even Ginny's parents knew about this, and probably never would if everything went to plan.  
  
She turned the next corner, almost walking into a suit of armoire. She didn't head to the common room, she needed to get away from everyone and everything. Since she wasn't allowed outside without a professor she had no other choice but to find an empty room in the castle. She let her feet carry her and soon found herself standing in a deserted, rundown corridor. There was only one door, which she didn't think much off. She pushed the door open and gasped at what she saw.  
  
The room itself was quite dusty and looked like it had been abandoned for a few decades, if not longer. Underneath all the dust, Ginny could see that the furnishing and decoration was elaborate. There was a huge window that had long, silk curtains. A marble fire place stood opposite the door. Two large, overstuffed armchairs stood on either side of the fire place. All around the room were magical objects and books. She suspected that this had once been a professor's study or quarters. Mesmerized by the beauty of the room, Ginny stood at the door for a few minutes until she heard a movement from the behind the window. Quickly she shut the door and ducked behind an armchair. However she wasn't quick enough and the person had caught sight of her,  
  
" Ginny is that you?" silence followed the question. " it's me…Harry" Ginny tensed slightly but then relaxed. At least she hadn't been caught by a professor or worse, a Slytherin. She could hear Harry walking towards her and thought it would be best if she stood before he reached her, and saw her cowering like a little child. She made her way around the chair and stood staring at Harry, as he stared back. After a few minutes Ginny was the first to break the silence.  
  
" uh….I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'll….um just be going.."  
  
" No…no. you didn't disturb me. Stay, I'd like the company. Besides we're going to be spending quite a lot of time together now"  
  
" yeah. I understand if you'd much rather be playing Quidditch or hanging out with Ron or Hermione. I mean who wants to spend their spare time with me" Ginny laughed weakly as she made that statement, cursing herself mentally for telling Harry that. Harry didn't know what to say to that and stood looking at her before sitting down. Ginny followed Harry's example, but muttered a cleaning spell before she took her seat. Harry done one better and muttered a cleaning spell for the whole room.  
  
Every inch of the room sparkled and shone. The light from the sunset lit up the room beautifully, enhancing it's beauty, if that was possible. The two sat there thinking, in companible silence. The sun went down and the moon came up, and yet neither of the two made any move to leave or started a conversation. Finally, Ginny voiced one of her thoughts.  
  
" Harry, what do you think will happen if Dumbledore's plan fails?"  
  
" I don't know. I do know though, that Dumbledore would only be going forward with this if he had complete faith that it will succeed."  
  
The two sat there thinking over what Harry had just said. It was only when an owl came to the window that they noticed the time. Harry went and let the owl in. it swooped over to Ginny and landed on her knee. She untied the letter, while stroking the owl, and gave it to Harry. Harry ripped open the parchment and paled as he read what it contained. 


	11. a concerened friend

Ok so this isn't a chapter **BUT** it's still **VERY** important.

Moody has decided that she is **BORED** with this plot and can no longer be bothered to let it run its full course and has therefore decided that Care free will be **finished** in 2 chapters if not the **next**.  She plans on ending it by **Ginny kissing Voldemort **_(what?)_ him then disappearing; I can't be bothered to go into detail, but what basically happens is he's blown into oblivion!  She then _becomes the next dark lord or runs away and turns into a muggle_, I prefer the latter though I prefer the _third option_ which is finish it probably and let the middle come into play, for instance we still don't know what the heir of Legolas is.

So want you all to complain to moody in a review or even email her.  Her email is:

**Michellemolloy77@yahoo.co.uk**

I am a concerned friend who believes this story could go further.  So are you with me

_(Yes Helen I know you are all ready, but complain never the less.)_

Maddy 

If you think I'm speaking out of turn tell me (**maddy_mad_mad@yahoo.co.uk**)

**All I did was break into her account and post this honest!**


	12. chapter 11

Chapter eleven  
  
A/N: Surprise!!! Yes, I'm writing again, although I doubt any of you noticed that I stopped for a while. Well that is except for sparkelygem and maddy. As you all should know, maddy broke into my account and posted a message after the last chapter. Alas I am not going to reveal any information on whether I am going to finish this story abruptly or not. Although you never know, I might reveal all if you ask.  
  
Harry stood there looking almost transparent, shaking from head to toe. The look on his face immediately informed Ginny that something terrible had happened. Arwkardley she stood and began to make her way to where Harry stood, cursing her nerves mentally as she did so. By the time she reached Harry, which seemed like a lifetime later, her skin was clammy and she had no idea what she was going to do. Before she knew what she was saying, Harry's name rolled off her tongue, faintly at first, then growing steadier and louder.  
  
He stood there, barely breathing, eyes glazed over in a trance. He was oblivious to everything and everyone around him, the words of the letter echoing through his mind. He felt dead, frozen, as if his heart had been ripped out. Slowly the warmth of a hand reached him, bringing him back from his daze. He looked down, startled by who he saw standing there, before realization hit, and he remembered. All body control left him and he slumped onto the floor, shaking. The parchment falling from his grasp and onto the hearth.  
  
Ginny knelt down next to him, trying to get him to speak, to tell her what to do. She had never been good in a crisis, never been the leader, always tried to keep out of the way whenever she could. She repeated his name, hoping that he would come out of it and tell her what to do. She could feel him shaking, his skin clammy and cold. She took of her cloak and wrapped it around him. It wasn't until then that she noticed the parchment lying next to him. Unsure, she picked it up, trying to decide whether to read it or not. Glancing at Harry she relised what she had to do. Quickly she stood and ran out of the room.  
  
Within record time she found herself staring at the ugly stone gargoyle. For the first time in her life her mind went blank, and she couldn't remember the password. She tried to remember, but she kept drawing a blank. Quickly she became hysterical, cursing everything under the sun, close to tears. As if he had sensed her, Dumbledore appeared behind the entrance, a concerned look on his face. He walked towards Ginny, who had started to cry desperately at seeing Dumbledore. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he asked her in a calm, soothing voice what had happened. She looked up, tears beginning to subside, and informed him what had happened. Nodding, he let Ginny show him the way, running down corridor after corridor.  
  
Ginny could hear her heart pounding against her chest painfully, trying to escape. The return to the room lasted too long for Ginny, who was still trying to get her nerves in check. Dumbledore entered the room first and went to check Harry over. It was only then that Ginny came to her senses and remembered the parchment that was firmly grasped in her hand.  
  
" Albus, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that I..um..had this with me. Harry received it right before he collapsed. I'm so sorry" Ginny handed over the parchment, never tarring her gaze from the floor. Dumbledore smiled weakly in understanding before returning his attention to the parchment. Quickly she scanned over its content.  
  
A small, weak chuckle reached Ginny's ears. Surprised, she looked to Dumbledore and Harry, only to find out that it was Dumbledore who had chuckled.  
  
" Albs! You should be ashamed of yourself!!! Laughing while Harry lies here near to death. I can't believe it! Your supposed to help him, not laugh at him. I honestly thought better of you-"  
  
" Ginny, Ginny, it's alright. Harry isn't dying. He's suffering from shock. And I wasn't laughing, I merely half heartedly chuckled. Now if you are quite done, I think we should get Harry to the hospital wing"  
  
Ginny guiltily shook her head, red from embarrassment. Subconsciously she sighed a breath of relief, which only resulted in Dumbledore smiling as he conjured up a stretcher. He levitated Harry onto the stretcher and began the long walk up to the hospital wing, Ginny following.  
  
  
  
A/N: I bet you can't guess what will happen next? And before you say it maddy, this chapter is merely setting up the next chapter(s), hence it isn't that long. 


	13. chapter 12

1 CHAPTER 12  
  
A/N- I know I haven't updated in a while, but I stupidly lost the piece of paper that had my plot written on. So now I'm making it up as I go along, which is not a very good idea. And I know this a short chapter, but you should be proud that I even wrote it!  
  
  
  
Harry was quickly checked over by Madame Pomfrey before he was allowed to rest. She had decided that due to his medical history and knack of getting into trouble whenever possible, that Harry should stay in the hospital wing overnight so that she could keep am eye on him. This earned her a glare from Harry as she returned to her office.  
  
Much to Ginny's disbelief Dumbledore merely bid Harry goodnight before he smiled at Ginny and left to get some sleep himself. Alone with Harry once again, Ginny was conscious about everything she done, moving her fingers slightly to the uneven pattern of her breathing. eventually she summoned up her gryffindor courage and made her way to the chair next to where Harry lay. She sat, looking at Harry, while she decided on what to say.  
  
"Harry would you like me to go and get Ron and Hermionie"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are you sure I mean I think the company would do you some good"  
  
"No. I don't want them here."  
  
"OK. I wont pressure you into it."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Um..i'll see you later then" Ginny said standing up  
  
"You don't have to go" Harry voiced a bit louder as she turned to leave  
  
"I think its for the best. You need your rest". Before Harry could mutter a response Ginny strode out of the door and to her dorm. She was walking as silently as a cat, when she was greeted by a cat, Mrs. Norris. The cat stared up at her before fleeing quickly back the way she came meowing as loudly as she could. Ginny looked around frantically. Filch would find her soon with the aide of his cat. There was no where for Ginny to hide, and no way back to safety. Within seconds filch was standing opposite her, staring, with his lantern in his hand. Without a word he led Ginny to the familiar stone gargoyle, where he left her.  
  
Ginny had heard stories from her brothers about filch and how he hated students, and would punish them in the most gruesome way he could. Ginny had believed them, and had consequently been very cautious when going about the school. The man that had found her had been nothing like the evil, cold hearted, bittered man that her brothers had described. She wondered whether she should just head back to the tower instead of waking Dumbledore up. Before she could decide, the gargoyle jumped aside and presented Dumbledore smiling before her. He stood aside and let Ginny past him to his office.  
  
The two entered and sat down. There was an eerie atmosphere that greeted Ginny as she sat in her usual seat. 'I'm just imagining it. I mean this is Dumbledore' she reasoned with herself, as Dumbledore sat opposite her. She searched his eyes quickly looking for any hint as to why he was being so silent.  
  
"Albus would you please inform me as to why we are sitting in silence when you should be punishing me or something" Dumbledore sat there bewildered for a moment before he leaned back laughing. 'I hate it when he does that' Ginny mused as she sat patiently waiting for him to get over his sudden attack of laughter.  
  
A/N- can anyone guess why Harry was so shocked?☺ 


	14. chapter 13

1 Carefree  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Written by Moodyirishbabe  
  
Minutes passed, the only sound in the room was Dumbledore's laughter. Ginny had no ides what to do. 'should I go get someone, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonnagal. No, no, stupid idea. I mean this is the headmaster, the all powerful, all knowing dumbledore. Who would believe me , little Ginny weasley, that the headmaster has gone mad. After all, most people would say that he's mad already, without me declaring it.' With that last thought a giggle escaped Ginny's mouth, which soon bubbled over into laughter, when she looked at Dumbledore to see his face red, clashing with his sky blue robes.  
  
If any one had walked in at that moment the would've assumed that either a hilarious joke or incident had just taken place. However, that was not the case. Laughter, being contagious, meant that each one of them was laughing because the other one was. Whenever they came close to stopping, they would burst out laughing again. Eventually, though, everything must come to an end. Gasping for air, while still chuckling occasionally, the two sat there. Finally, after catching her breath and calming down a little, Ginny spoke.  
  
"OK, Albus. So what was all that about?"  
  
"Why, my young friend, what do you mean"  
  
"You know what I mean, all that laughing"  
  
"Ah, the magic of laughter. It's one of our most precious gifts." Seeing the confused look on Ginny's face he continued. "Laughter can cheer anyone up, it can diffuse any situation. Laughter has the power to change our perspective of people, life, the world in which we live in. laughter has the power to bring people closer together."  
  
"But it's not exactly magic is it"  
  
"Well, what exactly is magic I personally believe that even though healing people instantly, or transforming a chair into a hippo is merely just a form of magic. The most mysterious and amazing type of magic is the type that draws people together, forms friendships, mends rifts, and overall, makes the world a joyNess place to live in."  
  
"Right, so your saying that I could grow closer to Professor Snape just by laughing with him"  
  
"Yes, in theory. Perhaps you should try it he replied" the twinkle in his eye shinning brightly at the very idea.  
  
"I don't mean to put a damper on your mood or anything, but shouldn't you be punishing me Unless, this whole long lecture on ' the magic of laughter' is my punishment"  
  
Chuckling, Dumbledore replied " You remarkably reminded me of a certain professor we both know, and dare I say, love."  
  
That last statement resulted in Ginny almost choking on a sweet that she had retrieved from her pocket. Red faced, she chocked out between gasps of air "Albus please I don't think the time is appropriate to be talking about my professors and your fellow colleagues."  
  
"Ah, Professor McGonnagal has made an impression on you. Why I remember the time-"  
  
"Albus Please just stop"  
  
"OK, OK. I can see you've not only inherited the Weasley hair, but the famous Weasley temper too" he said jokingly, his hands in the air, showing his surrender.  
  
"Now, what exactly am I being punished for? Please say my punishment will not be another night spent in your company" Ginny said, trying to sound convincing, but failing to due to her grin.  
  
"Why, you are not being punished, you have done nothing wrong."  
  
"So your telling me you called me here to laugh"  
  
"Precisely. Now if you would please excuse me, I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight." With that Dumbledore stood and strode out of the room, leaving Ginny bewildered and slightly angry, although a lot more relaxed.  
  
As she walked back to the tower, Ginny mused over Dumbledore's behaviour. After much thinking, and a little laughing, she figured out what it was all about. 'Only Albus would do something as stupid and great as that'  
  
Morning arrived all too quickly for Ginny. Surprisingly, she wasn't at all tired, but instead felt thoroughly refreshed. 'must've been that laughing session with Albus.' Smiling all the while she was getting dressed, she headed down to the common room in an unusually good mood. As she neared the end of the stairs, she heard two people talking. Immediately, she recognised the voices to belong to Ron and Hermionie  
  
"I'm not kidding, he didn't come back last night, and there's no way he got up early. I mean it's Saturday"  
  
"Oh come on Ron. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. If he doesn't show up by lunchtime we'll go and tell Dumbledore"  
  
"OK"  
  
Silence followed. Ginny entered the common room and saw the two sitting in two armchairs opposite others. Se decided to try and brighten up Ron's mood. Walking over, she stopped behind him. Neither seemed to notice her. bending down, she greeted him good morning before kissing him on the cheek. Startled, Ron jumped out of the chair and turned to see who had kissed him. Visually relaxing, he smiled at Ginny and said 'good morning'. Looking behind him, Ginny said hello to Hermionie, before moving to leave.  
  
"Ginny what did Dumbledore want with you yesterday? does it have anything to do with Harry's disappearance?" Hermione called to her  
  
Stopping in her tracks, Ginny mentally cursed herself for not realising that Hermionie would put two and two together. Taking a deep breath, she turned and faced the two waiting for her answer. "All I can say is that Harry is in the hospital wing."  
  
"What happened Is Harry hurt badly?" Hermione asked, jumping to her feet.  
  
"What do you mean 'all I can say' what's that supposed to mean " Ron bellowed.  
  
"Ron calm down, all I meant was that all I know is that Harry is in the hospital wing. To answer you Hermione, as far as I know Harry is fine. Now, if you don't mind I'm heading off to breakfast."  
  
Ginny had nearly reached the portrait when Ron grabbed her arm "Oh no you don't. your coming with us."  
  
So the trio set off with Ron leading, holding slightly onto Ginny's arm. Ginny soon recognised the path they were taking.  
  
"Ron, why are you bringing me to the hospital wing ? I mean, there's nothing wrong with me, and I'm sure you and Hermionie want to spend some time with Harry without me hanging around"  
  
"I'm bringing you here so that you and Harry can explain what you were doing last night that caused Harry to end up in the hospital wing" Ron replied in a steady, but cold, voice.  
  
"But ….I…I-" Ginny tried to reply, but Ron stopped and gave her a look to tell her to be quiet. Ron opened the door and pushed Ginny in, rather nosily, causing Harry, who was already awake, to look up.  
  
Ginny straightened herself and stood where she was, waiting for Ron to close the door. 'it's amazing, even all of this hasn't managed to darken my mood. Perhaps Dumbledore was right. I really should laugh more.' She thought to herself, making herself smile once more. She made her way to Harry's bed behind Ron and Hermione. Harry was looking confused as they approached him.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Harry what happened? Ginny would only tell us that you were here." Hermione replied, her voice shaking slightly, taking a seat on Harry's right.  
  
"Oh. It was nothing. A slight bang on the head and Madam Pomfrey keeps you in here for a month." He laughed, while Hermione smiled. Ginny chuckled slightly before taking a seat on Harry's left, so that Ron could sit next to Hermionie. Ron sat down, a blank expression on his face. He glanced from Harry, who was slightly worried and confused, to Ginny who was smiling and humming a tune to herself. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Harry, I want to know exactly what happened last night between you, Ginny, and Dumbloedore."  
  
"What do you mean? Dumbledore just wanted to have a little talk with me. You know he likes to keep an eye on me"  
  
"But that doesn't explain how Ginny knew you were in here. Or why Dumbledore wanted to speak with her as well"  
  
Harry glanced at Ginny looking for some help, only to find her humming and tapping her foot.  
  
"Well, you see I got a letter from,um….snuffles. he said he was coming back to talk with Dumbledore and would see me soon. Anyway I slipped on some water, probably courtesy of Peeves, and knocked myself out. The next thing I remember was waking up here, with Dumbledore and Ginny standing over me."  
  
"As for me Ron, Dumbledore just wanted to speak to me about my talent in charms. He thinks I might be able to move up a year in it. Are you happy now?"  
  
"OK, I believe you." So how are you Ron asked in a considerable better mood.  
  
About half an hour later, the conversation soon turned to Ginny.  
  
"Hello Ginny. You alright?" Harry asked, waving his hand in Ginny's smiling face  
  
"Uh…oh, yeah I'm fine"  
  
"We can see. What's happened to make you so happy?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just the magic of laughter ," she replied looking down at her watch "if it's alright with you Ron, I've got to go. " She stood, and before Ron could answer, left as silently as a mouse.  
  
"What does she mean 'the magic of laughter?' " Hermione pondered  
  
"I don't know. But that's the happiest I've seen her in ages" answered Ron.  
  
A/N-I know there's typos but I haven't gone through it and corrected them so you'll have to put up with them. 


End file.
